


It Can't Be True

by zuriism



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: aslo i changed the title, fuck spelling, i tried something different with the tags today and the only person whos name was there was rage, poor bby, ragegayman is only for when hes da gayman, when i said was i meant wasnt but i dont care enough to retype that entire thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many times, after the death of Person A, Person B was found at the dead hour of a winter night, sitting beside Person A’s tomb almost frozen in the snow.<br/>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/124831655992/many-times-after-the-death-of-person-a-person-b</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Be True

"Aaron? Are you out there?" It was pitch black outside with 5 inches of snow on the ground. Two people were trudging through the snow with flashlights, calling out their friend's name. The were in a graveyard. This was the last place they wanted to look, but he was always here. Always in one spot. Each time they hooped he was somewhere else, but they couldn't deny the truth.  
"Will, I found him!" Will ran as fast as he could in the snow over to where William was. Aaron was just sitting there. Staring at his grave. Like always. Will shook him. His skin was as cold as the winter air. "C'mon Aaron."  
He didn't budge. "William, help me carry him."  
One of them grabbed his legs and the other his arms. "Alright, 1, 2, lift!" They picked him up off the ground and made the short trek back to his apartment.

Aaron was sitting in a chair, staring off into nothing. Every few minutes he would mumble "Where's Josh? He was just here a few minutes ago."  
They'd done everything the could to keep him from going back outside.They tried to put him to bed, but as soon as they left the room he got up and headed towards the front door. the only place they could get him to stay was in that chair. It was one of the chairs that came out of Josh's apartment.   
He wasn't doing anything. He didn't drink the tea they gave him. He didn't eat. They'd turned the temperature as high up as they could to keep from freezing to death. But he just didn't react. It was like he was somewhere else. "I'm going to look for him." Out of the blue, Aaron stood up and headed straight for the door.   
"Will! Get him!" William screamed before running after Aaron. Will dropped his cup of orange juice and dashed after Aaron, who was already outside. In a blizzard. Without any protection.  
"Aaron! Stop! Josh is dead!" Will shouted. "You'll freeze out here! Please!"  
"What do you mean Josh is dead? He can't be dead. You're lying. Stop it. It's not funny." Aaron's voice was carried back to them in the howling wind. His figure disappeared into the darkness of the night. Both of them were stuck stupid in the doorway. Will dashed back inside and ran back out this time equipped with a flashlight and coat. "What are you doing William?! Get your stuff! We have to get him! He's gonna die out here!" William soon followed suit.  
They both rushed to the graveyard. Aaron was standing in front of Josh's grave. He seemed to be talking to something. Will opened his mouth to say something to him but he closed it to listen to Aaron talk.  
"Hey Josh. You know, the Wills told me you were dead. What a joke right? You couldn't die. that's stupid. If you died, I'd be here alone with William and god knows I don't want that. Haha, I've never made that joke before. Why aren't you saying anything? My face is wet. I'm crying. I wonder why. It's so cold outside. Why are you even out here in this graveyard? There's so much snow on the ground. We're standing in a blizzard. Maybe if I wait for the snow to melt you'll talk to me again. I don't understand. What did I do? Why won't you move? Why won't you talk? Just say something. Please. I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I can't stop crying. It's so cold out here. Do you think maybe I'll die out here if I wait long enough? The Wills always take me away from you. They keep me from going out to see you. I don't know why. Did something happen? Why don't they talk to you anymore? Josh? Josh? Why won't you say anything? Ive been thinking. Maybe you are dead. Maybe I'm crazy. I'm crazy for even saying that. Of course you aren't dead. Why would you be? We both got out of the crash with only a few cuts and bruises right? I didn't sit there and watch the life fade out of your eyes right? This is just my brain fucking with me right? Right. I knew it. Everything's fine. I'll wait." He sat down in front of the gravestone. It was then that William decided he couldn't watch it anymore. He slowly approached Aaron. "Aaron?"  
Aaron didn't tear his gaze from the gravestone. "Hi, William. Have you come to say hello to Josh?"  
"Aaron look, Josh is dead. He died in the hospital after the crash you guys got in. This is his grave. You've been coming here ever since the funeral. Not only is it not healthy for you mentally, but it's freezing out here. You'll freeze to death."  
Aaron mumbled something William couldn't hear over the wind. "What?"  
"Is it really that bad? If Josh is dead like you say he is, which is bullshit by the way, then why would it be such a big deal if I were to die here? With him?"  
Will came up behind William. "How can you say that? Do you know how much everyone else cares about you? They'd be heartbroken if you died. I'd be heartbroken if you died. Yes, Josh died, and yes, we're all sad about it, but we can't bring him back. We have to move on. Mulling over it doesn't do anything for anyone."  
Aaron finally looked over at him. He looked so confused, so sad... It broke Will's heart into pieces. "What do you mean? I don't understand. How could Josh's be dead? That's impossible. you're all lying to me right? This is just a joke right?"  
Will was tempted to agree with him. To say that Josh was just at the store and that he'd play pranks on all of them if they weren't home before they were. That everything was okay. But he couldn't. "...No. Read what's in front of you."  
"'Here lies Joshua Bell'..."  
"He's gone Aaron. There's nothing we can do now." Aaron just started to sob. Will walked over to him and helped him stand up.  
"Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> what a trainwreck  
> but can you really honestly believe that there's nothing gay in this?  
> i cant  
> i mean, it can be interpreted as such  
> but thats not what i intended  
> thyere just friends
> 
> fuck i wanna cry just rereading this


End file.
